


wrecked

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Fucking, Cock and Ball Torture, Hell, Hellhounds, Knotted Penis, M/M, Sounding, Urethral Play, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley finds a new way to torture Dean.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	wrecked

Here, time was meaningless without anything to mark it by; instead, Dean kept as much sense possible of things by measuring in tortures. Chased by hellhounds? 22 times, now. Flaying? 8. Watching, cursedly remaining conscious — for there was no sleep to slip into in Hell, only a state he was able to enter where everything was softer, blunted — as Crowley disemboweled him? 13. His torturer’s methods changed on a dime, and that was the only relief Dean ever had.

He couldn’t see with his eyes covered, but he was naked as usual, bound in a new pose to a new piece of furniture: he lay at a 140-degree angle, arms below him — shackled, like always — and his torso was supported, as were his bent, near split-spread legs, but he was forced by gravity for his ass to drop. The weight of his balls (which Crowley delighted in torturing and enlarging), hanging unsupported, made Dean’s cock twitch and start to fill.

“Now then,” said Crowley, and he palmed the man’s package with one hand while he thrust a needle into Dean’s thigh with the other. Something being injected into him, muscles spasming around the steel. 

He couldn’t help it. His dick hardened in two, three heavy throbs, the head bright red and slick, twitching hard to slap against his belly. “Crowley,” he groaned, and he laughed a dead man’s laugh. “This again?” His genitals lengthened, thickened: his dick beercan-thick, 10 inches, nearly purple with need. His mango-sized testicles stretched his scrotum down tautly. His tip was pissing precum, and collecting a larger and larger puddle on the floor.

He figured Crowley had found some new way to wreck his balls. He was a little off the mark.

Warm, wet, snuffling breath between his thighs. Dean jerked away as best he could in his restraints. Base, animal fear coiled in his guts: the hellhounds were going to eat his fucking dick. He knew it.

Instead: a hot tongue, wider than any mortal canine’s, swiping from his asshole all the way up to the head of his drooling cock. His eyes were uncovered, and he looked down to see his worst nightmare lapping at his groin. “I’ve something new for you today.” The hound’s tongue pressing hard against the frenulum. “I think I’ll just watch, for this first time.” Cupping one of his oversized balls, slobbering over his taint. “Probably.” Prying insistently into his ass. He couldn’t stop the noises that came out of him.

Crowley murmured something to the demon dog, and its red, slimy, pointed dick slipped out of its sheath, thick veins visibly pumping blood, throbbing with each rapid heartbeat. It was bigger than his forearm, and covered in fleshy spines. The coconut-sized knot popped out, big, oval swells of spongy flesh framing the sides of the shaft. The hellhound continued between his legs, licking up the precum that drooled endlessly from Dean and matted the fur on the beast’s muzzle until Crowley pushed its huge, shaggy head away from his victim’s groin.

Crowley was carrying something. A giant-barreled syringe with a tube at the end. Another painful enema? — but Crowley wasn’t kneeling; rather, he was standing between Dean’s spread legs — and then he realized where he was planning to use the syringe. “Oh, no no no no no. You aren’t gonna fucking inject ANYTHING in my cock. Stuff comes out of there, not in. No. Crowley, this is fucking twisted even for you. There’s no way that’s gonna fit, please —" He thrashed as best as he could. Dean couldn’t do anything to stop Crowley as he pried open his cocklips and pushed the tubing down his urethra, into the most secretive, untouched inner passage in his body, the end of it resting halfway down his dick. He watched, horrified, as the demon depressed the plunger.

It was a very strange feeling, warm, viscous fluid — far thicker than cum — filling up his pisshole. Then it started. 

“STOP!” he screamed. “PLEASE! It fucking BURNS!” It couldn’t have taken more than ten seconds for the syringe to be fully emptied, but it felt like hours. The pressure of so much of the substance was such that it filled his entire urethra, tip to prostate, though the sphincter just beyond that kept it from entering his bladder. The lube sparked millions of sensitive nerve endings to life in the innermost tissues of his hard dick even as Crowley extracted the tubing. The inside of his dick was already on fire, and when the demon pulled out an attachment from the convoluted chair to keep Dean’s penis firmly in place and arranged his drooling shaft in it, the touch was almost too much to bear.

“Up, boy,” Crowley said, patting Dean’s hip, and the hound’s tail wagged stiffly, confused. Dean knew what was coming now. The crowning glory of his captor’s tortures. He was crying now, blubbering and jerking weakly against the restraints holding him, and when Crowley successfully beckoned the hellhound into rearing up, massive paws braced next to Dean’s thighs, he shrieked and babbled and jerked violently.

The hound aimed wide several times and whimpered in frustration, pointed cockhead mashing against the metal device holding Dean’s cock. Crowley took pity on the poor beast and lined the spurting, canine tip up to the man’s lube-drooling cumslit.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this. Comment if you want more.


End file.
